Epidemic
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: A dangerous illness spreads through Jurassic World.
1. Something is wrong

~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~

"Claire! we have a sick dino!" Vivian called from her desk in the control room. Claire trotted into the room for more details. Vivian continued. " It's the T-rex. She's not looking good." Claire nodded and ran to get more information on the dinosaurs."

"What are her symptoms?" she asked Zia as she approached slowly. Zia sighed. "Vomiting, trouble breathing, congestion and fever." Claire reached down, gently stroking the Rex's nose. "Owen said his raptors are sick too..." she said quietly. Zia nodded " Yeah, they have the same thing." Claire sighed Sadly. "I'm worried. Where did this come from?" "I'm not sure." the paleoveterinarian replied. Claire petted the sick dinosaur once more and said "I have to get back to work. Good luck." Zia nodded and went back to her work.

~ A few hours later ~

Claire stood up shakily from her chair as her stomach cramped again. "Zara!" she called weakly. The assistant ran into the room just in time to catch her collapsing boss. "Claire, what's wrong honey?" she asked frantically. "I... I don't feel well.." Claire said weakly. Zara lifted her into her arms and asked " What hurts?"

"Everything. Especially my stomach. " Zara nodded and patted Claire's back soothingly as she dialed Owen's number on her phone.

O: Hello?

Z: hey, we need you in the control room. Claire's sick.

O: ok, I'm on my way.

Z: thank you.

Zara then helped Claire onto the couch; the redhead immediately collapsed into the pillow. Owen burst through the door a few minutes later. He was greeted by the sound of Claire wailing in pain. Zara held her as she cried into her shoulder. " What's wrong with her, Zara?" Owen asked. "I don't know. " she replied, worry obvious in her voice. "Why is she crying like that?!" Owen asked, becoming more worried. "Her stomach hurts. " The British woman replied. Owen knelt down and stroked his girlfriend's back. "Shh, it's ok, baby girl." he soothed. Claire turned around quickly and clung to Owen. He picked her up immediately and rocked her until she stopped crying. Owen became more worried when he felt how warm Claire was. "We need to get her to a doctor, something isn't right. " Zara nodded in agreement and grabbed her keys. With that they headed out the door.


	2. The Realization

Zara called Zia as they drove home, frantically explaining what was going on. Zia promised to meet them at home. When they arrived Zia was already there. Zara carried her sick friend into the house and laid her in her bed. When Zia was done running tests, she got a horrified look on her face. "What is it?" Zara asked. Zia replied nervously. "She has the same thing as the T-rex and raptors.." Zara looked confused. "How is that possible?" Zia shrugged. "I don't know... but obviously this illness is contagious to humans."

Zara panicked slightly and placed her hand on Zia's forehead.

"What are you doing?" the young woman asked. Zara's eyes widened and she said

"We're quarantining you, Zia."

"what? why?"

"Because you're warm... and you've been with the sick dinosaurs."

Zia felt tears spring to her eyes as she came to the horrifying reality. Zara scooped Zia up and put her in bed before she even had time to protest.

"Owen, go disinfect the lab." Owen nodded and left the room. Zia wasn't feeling any symptoms yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she did.

~ a few hours later ~

Sure enough, Zia was right. She was sick, and it was bad. She coughed repeatedly, trying desperately to keep herself from throwing up as her stomach turned on her. Zara saw that Zia was gagging and quickly jumped into action. She grabbed a trashcan and held it in front of her just as she became violently ill. Claire was still crying from the pain all over her body; Zara tried to comfort her verbally as she also struggled to keep Zia from having a meltdown, but neither of them were willing to calm down. When she returned from cleaning the trashcan, she found that both the sick girls were still crying and she knew she'd have her hands full. Zia was simply too tired to cry very hard, so she just buried her face in the pillow. Claire, on the other hand, was honestly never too tired to cry. Zara patted Zia on the back once more and went to Claire. She picked her up and rocked her gently, desperately trying to calm her down before she made herself more sick. She thought Claire was calming down when her cries began to quiet, but she quickly realized she had actually stopped wailing for a different reason when the redhead gagged.

"Oh no..." Zara mumbled to herself as she attempted to move Claire facing away from her, but, there wasn't time for that...


End file.
